


Bad Girl

by riottkick



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Bottom Audrey, F/F, Sex on a Car, Strap-Ons, Top Brooke, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey likes when Brooke is in charge, and even more when she's dressed as a cop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Girl

Brooke had put on her uniform, and Audrey began to grow nervous. If the two were to be caught doing this, Brooke could be fired. But Brooke wasn't afraid of the consequences, and Audrey couldn't understand why. Of course, this was part of their roleplay, but Brooke was a cop. So to do this was breaking the code of conduct, which would result in Brooke being fired.

”I can’t believe we’re going to do this,” Audrey said to herself as she pulled down the dirt road, and that’s when she heard the sirens going off from a cop car. Audrey knew instantly that it was Brooke, so she pulled her car to the side. Waiting for Brooke to come towards her car, she began to get the shakes. Nervously biting her nails, Audrey jumped when Brooke knocked on the window. Rolling down her window, Audrey refused to look at Brooke.

“You do know why I pulled you over, right?” Officer Brooke smirked, and Audrey shook her head instead of answering her question. “I suggest you answer my questions, lady.”

“I...I’m not sure, officer,” she said nervously, and that made Officer Brooke laugh. She was obviously enjoying the roleplay, and Audrey began to get more into it. “So, why don’t you tell me?” Audrey said with attitude, and Brooke’s smirk faded.

“Step out of the car, now.” Officer Brooke ordered, and Audrey didn’t hesitate one bit. She was already getting on her girlfriend’s bad side, so she didn’t want to make her even more angrier.

“Yes, officer.” was all Audrey said before getting out of her car. Instantly, Officer Brooke pushed Audrey against the car. This was really turning her on, and Brooke could tell. Audrey was wearing a plaid skirt that had black and red coloring. It was Brooke’s favorite, because of the easy access to her pussy.

“Mm, who did you wear these for?” Officer Brooke asked, and Audrey blushed.

She hated when she blushed, because Brooke thought it was cute. “I...I wore them for myself, Offic-” she was saying, but was cut off when Brooke slapped her ass hard.

“Don't lie to me, that will make me very angry. And you wouldn't like it if I was angry.” Brooke warned, and Audrey moaned. Feeling Brooke's hand against her pussy, her legs began to shake uncontrollably.

That told Brooke that Audrey was enjoying this, and it made her smile. She was glad that Audrey was enjoying it because she wasn’t sure if she actually was liking it. Stroking Audrey’s pussy over and over, Brooke noticed that she was getting wetter and wetter. “You’re such a little slut, aren’t you? Letting an officer bend you over their car, and use you in public?” Brooke teased, causing Audrey to moan. She was beginning to get nervous since the main road was starting to get busy. But the rush of it all was going to her pussy, and she loved it completely.

Pulling down Audrey's skirt, along with her panties, Brooke got down on her knees. Spreading Audrey's ass cheeks so she could get a better look at her pussy. Brooke shoved her face into her pussy, and began to tongue fuck her. “Fuck, oh fuck,” she moaned as Brooke's tongue went in and out of her soaked cunt.

“You taste so good, slut.” Brooke said as she stopped to take a breath.

She began to slip her middle finger into her tight, wet, throbbing cunt. Weak at the knees, Audrey held onto the car for dear life. Smirking at the sight of her girlfriend struggling, Brooke began to finger fuck her pussy as she pulled on her hair. "Officer, may I come?" she moaned, but Brooke didn't answer her. Instead, she pulled her fingers out, and made Audrey clean them off.

"Your pussy tastes nice, doesn't it?" Brooke asked, and Audrey moaned. “I have a surprise for you, slut."

Unzipping her pants, she released her strapon that was taking up the space in her pants. "Are you ready, slut?" she asked, and Audrey hummed in response.

Lining up to Audrey's cunt, Brooke began to rub the tip against her clit. Audrey knew that Brooke wasn't just going to give it to her, she was going to have to work for it.

"Please, Officer? I've been a bad girl, and I need your cock to punish me!" Audrey begged, and Brooke smiled. Lifting Audrey's shirt above her head, Brooke slipped easily into Audrey's cunt. Grabbing onto her chest with each hand, she began to pound in and out of Audrey.

"I love the way your pussy feels, nice and tight," Brooke moaned as she grabbed Audrey's hair again with the one hand that wasn't on her chest.

“Oh, fuck, officer!” she moaned before Brooke covered up her mouth. She didn’t want to get caught either, but thankfully, it was night time.

“You gonna come on my cock?” Brooke asked, and Audrey nodded. She couldn’t hold it in anymore, and Brooke wasn’t helping either. “come on my cock, babe.” Brooke said, breaking character. She wanted to be gentle as well, because she did love Audrey.

“I’m coming!” she screamed against Brooke’s hand, and as she was coming, Brooke reached around with her other hand. Riding out her orgasm, Audrey needed to have help standing up. As soon as she was done, Brooke pulled out, and put the strapon back in her pants. Brooke grabbed Audrey’s panties, and assisted her with putting them back on. Following her panties, were her skirt. She helped Audrey put it back on, as well as fixing her bra. Handing her shirt to her, Audrey put it on.

“I love you so much, Audrey. Thank you for doing this for me,” Brooke smiled, wrapping her arms around the other woman. She was glad that she was in love with Audrey, and Audrey felt the same for her.

“I love you too, baby. I’m glad I got to do this for you.” Audrey smiled, before kissing her girlfriend.

“Let’s go home, and watch some movies. We both deserve some cuddles.” Brooke said with a smile, and Audrey nodded in agreement.


End file.
